RFID tags, usually in laminated form, are typically approximately 0.0007 inches thick, and typically have a square or rectangular configuration with sharp corners. An example of a conventional laminated RFID tag is shown in FIG. 1 at 10. Laminated RFID tags are used in a variety of applications, including wireless identification of workpieces. Such RFID tags when used in corrosive or wet locations are subject to failure by virtue of separation from the surface on which they are mounted and/or separation of layers within the RFID tag. Separation, i.e. delamination, often accelerates following some degree of initial delamination of the tag. The square corner RFID tag shown in FIG. 1 is thus typically not suitable or recommended for use in challenging conditions, such as for instance in a facial cleansing personal appliance, as failure of the adhesive bond is common, beginning at the corners of the tag.
A round, molded, plastic encapsulated tag, known as a puck tag, is referred to at 14 in FIG. 2. The puck tag, which typically has a thickness of approximately 0.10 inches, is sometimes recommended for use in challenging environmental conditions. While the puck tag does have some advantage over the conventional laminated RFID tag for certain environmental conditions, the puck tag has its own disadvantages, namely, weight, size and cost. Accordingly, even the round puck tags are not recommended for certain applications, including a resonant skin cleansing brush, where the additional weight would result in a resonance change.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an RFID tag be designed which will survive and operate well in challenging environmental conditions.